Heavy In Your Arms
by hisayswao
Summary: It was their engagement party. And she died. He told himself over and over again not to fall in love with her, but she was determined to break down those walls and she succeeded. But it ended with a price: a bullet to the chest. Bruce Wayne/Batman/OC. One-shot. Slight OOC.


**Heavy In Your Arms**

Her long brown hair was wavy, and it flowed down her back like a waterfall. Black kohl decorated her almond-shaped gray eyes as they glowed in the light like the moon. Her body was not too fat, not too skinny and shaped like a hour glass. She wore a black sequin dress with red beads that fell to her ankles, black pumps, a long white pearl necklace with matching earrings, a watch around her left wrist, and her nails were painted blood red.

Her crimson red lips curled into a delicate yet wicked smile as her lady friend whispered something to her, and she laughed like tinkling wind chimes, tossing her head back slightly. Pure joy was etched across her features. And dirty thoughts fluttered across his mind at what he could do with someone like her.

Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, was whipped. This mysterious woman had him whipped like no other woman, and out of all the women who there, fawning over him, he wanted her and only her.

He smiled softly at the unnamed woman on his hip, and he excused himself. Bachelors to married men were glaring at him as he crossed the ballroom to her whose gray eyes met his icy blue ones as she noticed him coming towards. Those lips grinned again, and she sipped at the mauve alcohol.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand for her to take. She giggled quietly, taking it gingerly. "Wonderful. I have to thank you for dancing with me. I was actually quite nervous you wouldn't accept."

"Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne was nervous that a lady such as I would not accept his dance invitation?" She replied, her tone teasing. "That would be a story to tell my friend."

He chuckled. "Yes, well, a lady as beautiful as you is a sight that could make even the Batman nervous."

"I'm beautiful? Like I haven't that one before… did you mention the Batman being nervous because of how beautiful am I? Now _that one _I haven't heard before!" Her body trembled with sealed laughter. "You create such unique compliments, Mr. Wayne."

"Please, Emily. What did I say about calling me that? This is our _engagement_ party after all." He smirked, pleased at the mention of said party.

Emily laughed, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "Of course, Bruce. Soon you won't be a playboy anymore, but that doesn't stop us from acting like we did when we first met, now does it?"

The couple smiled at each other in mild amusement; however, the moment was ruined when there was an explosion that shook the whole place, sending a few people to the ground. She gasped, dropping to her feet on instinct as smoke flooded in.

On the other hand, Bruce narrowed his eyes, searching for the villain that was attacking. He slipped from here as the smoke completely covered them, and he heard her voice call out his name. He just shut his eyes then opened them, becoming his alter ego in a split second.

The Dark Knight was ready to pounce.

When he suited up, he hid in the shadows near the entrance, patiently waiting. Then men flowed in like a river, and Batman struck, taking out a random man. Said man cried out, and he lunged out a gun's aim, attacking viciously. Harley Quinn cart-wheeled inside, grinning maliciously.

Her cerulean blue eyes landed on the Dark Knight as he fought the minions. She giggled in her squeaky voice, and she waved excitedly to a certain man.

"Lookie here, Puddin'! It's Batsie!" She bellowed as neon green hair came into the view. An insane laugh boomed through the ballroom, bouncing from the corners and repeating itself disturbingly. "See, I did a good job for you and only you, Mr. J!"

The Joker, King of Jokes and Sins, was grinning widely at his arch-nemesis before landing on a certain woman.

"Harley Quinn, bring me that woman." He ordered slyly, pointing to Emily who was watching her lover fight.

"Gotcha, Mr. J!" Harley replied cheerfully, saluting him before prancing off to obey her hubby's orders. Emily looked up at the eccentric blond in fear. "Now, now, darlin', don't be afraid. I'm only tryin' to help my Puddin', you understandin' me?"

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat, shaking her head defiantly. She tried to calm the quivering of her body to make a convincing argument.

"I refuse to go with you," she whispered hoarsely. "It's not really worth it if he's never going to love you back, you know? Why do you even bother?" As she spoke, her words became sharp as a knife and venomous as a snake's poison.

Harley Quinn's pale white face heated into a furious red, balling her tiny hands into fists and raising to stand on the tip of her toes. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously, but Emily tried not to look frightened. If her fiance was Batman, then she should be able to deal with Harley Quinn.

"HARLEY!" The Joker roared, slowly losing his patience quickly as Batman charged his way through the ocean of minions. "HURRY THE HELL UP!"

"Sorry, Puddin'! I'm tryin' as hard as I can, hun!" Harley called sweetly back before glowering at the brunette on the floor before her. "Now you listen here,_bitch_. My puddin' loves me even though he refuses to admit. I'd take a bullet for him." Harley spat angrily, but Emily refused to stand down.

"But what would he take for you?" Harley stumbled back, taken aback by Emily's calm but wise words. Harley searched Emily's gray eyes for something, just _something _that showed the woman's fear, but much to her dismay and fear, she found nothing.

With a fierce shriek, Harley lunged at Emily, but she gasped when she was thrown back by a large, black figure. She moaned when her back met the harsh, unforgiving cold floor with a loud noise. Batman towered protectively over Emily like a shield.

"Run and help as many people as you can escape," he instructed to Emily who frowned worriedly.

"But what about you?" She said, "What are you going to do?"

"What I always do: end this and send them back to Arkham." His growling voice rumbled through her head, frightening to others but soothing to her. He would protect her and the others in need. "Go." His tone was curt.

With a nod, Emily turned and rushed towards a group of elderly, instructing them to escape through the fire escape. They nodded as she moved on to others. The Joker and Batman danced behind her, fists, laughter, and taunts flying everywhere.

Then Joker pulled out a gun. Things went into slow motion. Emily threw off her heels, sprinting forward as fast as she could with her dress, and then-

"EMILY!"

Her body collapsed with a sickening thud that shook Batman's world. He pulled her body into an embrace, calling her name in quiet whispers. Joker's sinister laugh echoed throughout the room as he was pinned down by officers and bought to justice.

Whispering her last words, Emily gave him one last kiss, savoring the feel, the taste, of his lips against hers before losing herself to unconsciousness forever. And then it just wasn't _enough_ for him: the Joker being bought to justice without feeling his wrath.

With a roar, Batman shoved his foot into Joker's stomach as the mad clown continued to laugh without falter. He continued to punch, kick, and knee in an attempt to release his rage, but with every contact, it didn't disperse, it only grow. It haunted him how heavy she felt, how lifeless her gray eyes were, how her lips tasted like blood and champagne.

Gordon yelled at him to calm down, but he didn't listen, beating the Joker to an inch of his life before Nightwing and Robin pulled him off roughly, their hands holding him back. Barbara was sobbing into Nightwing's ear piece, he could hear her.

But he couldn't piece together what he was doing because she was gone, shattering and reveling in what he told himself years ago when they first met. Emily was gone, that was all that mattered.

She was so heavy in his arms, so heavy without her heart beating, lungs breathing, eyes twinkling in laughter.


End file.
